


"Windows are fair game"

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley doesnt realize shes on a date with Maya, even after being told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Windows are fair game"

"Riley, we should see a movie sometime." Maya says randomly. Riley doesn't bother to look up from her notebook. "Yeah, okay" She agrees.

"Hows this Friday night sound?" She asks. Riley looks at her friend with confusion all over her face. "This sounds an awful lot like a date." She mentions. Maya smiles.

"It is. I asked you on a date, you said yes. Keep up." She smirks. Riley shrugs and agrees to the plans.

So on Friday night, Maya crawls through the bay window with a dozen white roses in hand. "Wow!" Riley grins, taking them from her. When Maya stands she notices how nice her outfit is and gawks at her. "And wow!" She exclaims again. "Youre giving me more than you gave Farkle." She points out.

"Well this is an actual date so I gave a hundred percent." She smirks. Riley looks up at her on the word 'date' but doesn't speak on it.

They go see a movie and Maya buys Riley all of her favorite movies snacks, and doesn't complain when she mixes the licorice in with the popcorn. Mocking Jay. When its over, they walk out hand in hand, past a small line.

"I can't believe she shot Coin." Maya says exceptionally loud. Most of the people int he line start to groan and some even throw things at her.

"That wasnt nice." Riley scolds. Maya just laughs as they continue down the street hand in hand.

"How about we go get some dinner?" Maya suggest. Riley glances over at her as they continue walking.

"Maya, this really sounds like a date." She says again. Maya gives her an 'are you serious' look and rolls her eyes. "Thats because i asked you out on a date. Right now." Maya reminds her. Riley just shrugs and suggest they go get pizza. They go to Marcos and they sit near a window and make up stories about the people walking by.

"He's definitely a big shot lawyer." Riley says about the guy walking by. Maya shakes her head in disagreement. "Nope, look. Brown shoes, black belt. He just went on a date and tried to impress her by dressing nice, but failed to do so. He isn't even wearing a tie." Maya explains. Riley laughs. "All that from brown shoes black belt?" She asks. "Well of course. No big shot lawyer would ever put on those shoes and that belt."

When the finish, Maya refuses Rileys offer to pay. "A gentleman always pays on the first date." She recites. Riley wants to ask if she's serious , but decides to keep her peace.

When they get to Riley's building, Maya stops them from going inside immediately and grabs both of her hands in her own. "Maya, this is an awful lot like a date." Riley points out again. Maya chuckles, dropping her gaze to the ground for a second.

"Riley, this is a date. I asked you out, you said yes, we went to see a movie, we had dinner, and i walked you home. And now we're at the part where i kiss you good night. Then I wait three days to call and all that other stuff." Maya explains. Riley cocks an eyebrow.

"So you're going to kiss me goodnight?" Riley asks. Maya nods, grinning shamelessly. "Wait, but you're not gonna call me for three days?" She asks, pouting. Maya nods. "Can you survive three days without me calling?" She smirks. Riley rolls her eyes. "I'll manage. Now about that kiss." Riley leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Maya's cheek. Maya pouts at the action. "Thats all I get? I payed for everything!" She complains.

"But-" Riley almost says 'but that would make this a date', but stops herself. "So, you're not kidding right now?" She says instead. Maya gives her a confused look. "What, about this being a date? I'm not kidding. I like you." She admits. Riley smiles and she smiles back, and they spend a good minute just grinning at each other.

"So, do I get a real kiss?" Maya asks eventually. Riley pretends to think for a moment before leaning down again and this time pressing her lips softly against Mayas. Maya smiles against her lips and places her hand on her neck, her fingers playing with the tiny wisps of hair at the nape of her neck. She hums when Riley moves away, satisfied. "Yeah I'll pay for everything every time." She sighs, a goofy grin plastered on her face. "So there will be another time?" Riley asks. "If you want?" Comes her reply, and Riley is confused that Maya is unsure of herself for the first time tonight. "Of course. I always have fun with you." She places her hand on her cheek and gives her a small smile before going inside. "Goodnight." Maya calls after her. Riley turns around in the doorway. "Goodnight."

As soon as the door closes, Maya runs around the building to the fire escape and climbs up, magically making it into Rileys room before she does. "Care to explain?" Riley asks when she sees her.

"I said Id call you in three days, but windows are fair game all the time."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 4 am and Ive never been so lazy on a work ever but you know what it couldve been worse.


End file.
